


The Elemental Shapeshifter ( A Rammstein Alternate Reality)

by PryingSteelGears (Startlingthefools)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elemental Magic, F/M, M/M, Romance, Shapeshifting, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startlingthefools/pseuds/PryingSteelGears
Summary: Annalese is taking her last walk into the RedWoods. She is bored and empty, and she is ready to end it all. As she begins to attempt suicide, something finds her. Something that she has never dreamed of. This something is an extraordinary man with many powers that saves her from her death. And suddenly, Analese isn't quite so empty any more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story desplays suicide in a point of veiw that makes it seem like its okay. its not okay. if you feel like nothing else is out there for you you are very, very wrong. Do not attempt suicide. if you are contemplating it, talk to someone. chances are there is someone in your life that loves you very much. if you cant bring yourself to talk to anyone you know, here is a suicide hotline numer. please, if you are thinking that death is an option, call this number first. 1-800-273-8255 life is worth it. it will get better. just know that with bad always comes good. nothing can stay bad forever.

My pretty white dress drags into the mud as I walk. My bare feet are covered in it. I walk slowly, knowing that I will never walk back this way again, so I take it all in. now the sun shines happily through the redwoods leaves, casting gorgeous patterns onto the soft forest floor, moving constantly as the wind shifts the branches. White, fluffy clouds blanket a bright blue sky like pillows on a neatly made bed. Animals move like ghosts, not seen but heard. Even so, no malice thickens the air.  
This scene is too happy for my intentions.  
I do not find myself sad. I do not find myself with regret in the least. Even though a rope drapes around my shoulders, I can't seem to make this day a remorseful one.  
I am dressed in my best finery. A white, flowing dress flows behind me in a graceful swoop. All of my beads and braids from my travels decorate my neck and wrists. My hair is loose and flowing, now its natural shade of black. I bear no makeup. I bear no lies. And I have never felt more free.  
The mud gradually turns to soft grass and soon I am standing in a picturesque meadow bathed in sun. the massive trees surround me, protect me. Even though they are weeds, really, flowers of all colors dot the grass in a lovely patterns.I almost feel sad picking them. Soon my hands are filled with delicate little white, blue, and pastel purple flowers.  
I continue in the direction i started. There is supposedly a very large, slow-moving river about half a mile away. There is no trails. No people.  
I can hear the soft trickle of water before i see the river. Its wide and deep, surrounded by grass-covered banks. The water hardly ripples as it cruises by me in a slow, unchanging pace that will never realise that time exists, living its life, winding, winding, winding. I am not a river. My time is done. I am through with winding away.  
Carefully, gently, I lay the flowers on a smooth stone as if not to wake them from a deep sleep. Then I remove my dress and fold it carefully and place it in the pillow-like grass. The coiled rope is tossed down beside it.  
The water is cool and refreshing. I watch as the water rises from my toes to my knees to my hips, until nothing but my head stays afloat. My hair floats around me in a dark halo as a float on my back, letting the river take me where it will.  
My life wasn't a bad one. I had friends, a family, a life at one point. They were never enough. A deep hole inside of me craved something. And no one was ever enough. I had men, women, sure. But what were they, what was i, worth each others company? I traveled. I saw the world. I collected memories, culture, knowledge. It was never enough. Yet some things have shined bright out of my life of grey. My encounter with a live wolf pack. The few years I lived in a renovated van going where I pleased. The mission to read every book in english, of which i failed of course. Some things did stir something inside of me. But it all inevitably faded away along the novelty.  
I am bored of life, of everything. I refuse to grow old bored. If nothing is here for me, than the off-chance that something beyond will be enough, satisfactory, how could I not take it?  
Looking up, I see that I have floated well beyond my original place, so i lazily swim back to collect my things. I climb out of the river and stand on the bank. The water continues on, unaware of my intrusion.  
My dress slides back on over my head easily. I sit down and brush my fingers through my hair. Using the water as a mirror, I braid each bud into my wet locks until my head is covered in the sweet-smelling beauties.  
I look lovely.  
I am not committing suicide. I have honor, I have pride. I like to think of my actions in the same way as the japanese warriors. Harakiri, the act of honorably ending your life when you are ready. I will not live to grow old and feeble. If I must go, I will go while my body still works and my mind is still intact. I do not hold a sword, but there are other ways of continuing onwards.  
I drape my rope across my shoulders once again and walk around the river, gazing at the beautiful redwoods towering over me. I cannot scale the massive giants, but there are lonely oaks here and there. Ahead of me, I find my tree.  
It's a fulfilling thing to climb the life that will send me on my way. This tree shall be the soul that guides me towards my destiny.  
I am not afraid. As I look down to the ground below, the rough rope brushing around my neck, I am not afraid. I stand tall, my head high, my dress flowing in a goddess like wave of soft fabric behind me. My heartbeat does not accelerate, my eyes dont widen. As I step out of my life, I am not afraid.  
I am not afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalese has tried to kill herself, but the attempt fails. Thats when she meets the mysterious man who saved her from herself.

I am surprised. Death isn't painful at all. In fact, I am very comfortable. My body feels like it's wrapped in a fluffy cocoon of warmth. I am at a peace, a wonderful peace in this darkness. I was right, this is better than my previous life. I made the right choice. I am free.  
Wait. Somethings happening with the light. It’s getting brighter.   
No! Stop it, I'm happy! I'm Happy! Leave me alone!  
I'm not dead. I can feel my limbs coming back to life, my neck sore. The light is blinding me.   
By the time my sense comes back, I am miserable. I set up slowly, groaning in pain.   
I am covered in animal furs inside of a small alcove that seems to be carved out of a cave wall. A small fire burns softly in the corner, casting light upon a crudely carved wooden desk. Books litter the fur carpet. The room is small, barely big enough to be called a house, but that is what this place appears to be.  
Where am I? Why am I not dead?  
Suddenly, a man comes into the room.  
I leap out of the alcove and into the corner, terrified. That's when I realize I have no cloths on.  
“Where are my cloths you pervert?! Why am I naked?! Get away from me!” I scream, desperately trying to cover myself. Fear fills my body to the point of desperation. My palms and back burst beads of sweat onto my skin and my hands spasm in terror.  
The man just stands there, looking bored. “I just washed your dress, here.” He walks right up to me, obviously not affected by my lack of clothing.  
At first I flinch away, ready to send out as many kicks and punches as I possibly can. Then I realize what he is doing and yank it out of his hands, shoving it on as fast as possible. It feels as if my palms are smashing into solid stone as I shove him as hard as my body can manage and bolt for the door. The instant my feet are planted to run I know my efforts are worthless.  
The man just picks me up and sets me back on the bed. “Let me go! Let me go! What the hell is wrong with you?!” I shout, flailing and kicking as hard as I can.  
“If you would kindly stop screaming and being a vicious little thing I will be glad to tell you.” He and pulls up the desk chair, turning it backwards and straddling it.  
The man is very tall, and his hair is short and black. He has small but still evident muscles and odd, but handsome features.  
“Are you done?” He raises his eyebrow.  
I consider my options. The man is strong, very strong in fact. Hes got a good foot on me, and his legs are longer. I can't outrun him. I can't overpower him. Any efforts I could make will go to waist and I will loose energy in the process. I'm better off waiting. Maybe I can slip away later.  
My neck hurts with the effort of the anger-filled nod I give him.  
“I was walking by and I saw you jump from a tree to kill yourself. I mean, unless you just accidentally tied a rope around your neck and tripped from the tree branch.” He looks at me with not a trace of humor on his face. “Well I had just eaten, see, and I didn't want to hear your neck snap as I have a sensitive stomach. I couldn't just waste a perfectly good meal by puking as I watch your eyes pop out, now could I?”  
“I suppose not.” Spitting out the words with as much venom as I can muster. How dare he?  
“You passed out so I carried you to my house instead of leaving you to be eaten by wolves.”   
“How considerate.” I reply, my voice laced with sarcasm. I hate this man already.  
“Yes, thank you. What's your name anyway, girl?” The man stands up and I notice his cloths for the first time. He wears a plain black tee shirt with an old blazer in the same color. His legs are clad in strange looking pants that look extremely out dating by, oh, I don't know, five hundred years. His feet are bare.  
“Annalese.” I growl.  
“Pretty name for such a rude little girl.” He comments, turning around and shuffling browned papers on his desk.  
I huff and cross my arms. “I'm not a little girl.”  
“You look no more than sixteen.” The man says with his reply muffled, for he is facing away.  
I eye the door, weighing my options.   
“Don't even think about it.” He says, practically reading my mind.  
My body sags in defeat. “Let me out of here. I don't want anything to do with you and your mean comments. Just let me be on my way. Please.” I beg sadly, just completely done with this, Done with everything. I don't know what is going on and frankly I don't care to.  
“Well when i come walking along going my own way, minding my own business, and see your desecrated corpse dangling from one of my trees I will just end up losing another lunch another day.” The man makes rude remarks that seem like they were supposed to be jokes, but his face conveys a sense of seriousness, like he forgot that he has just made a joke and his face just simply refuses to react.  
“Who are you to interrupt my suicide to begin with?! My life or death is no business of yours!” I scream so viciously that I feel my face burn red with the effort.  
He turns back around so fast that his papers fly out of his hands and onto the floor, swirling around him in a cloud of frustration. “That may be true, but I couldn't just let you die you ungrateful girl!” He barely raises his voice, but his eyebrows lower and his mouth twists in a scowl of disgust. He stomps over toward me and plants each hand on either side of my head. “I will not let you die, whether you want to live or not. Do you understand?” His voice stays calm and even, but his features twist in what looks like a mixture of aggravation and pity.  
Every muscle in my body tenses with the proximity of his closeness, and it takes all of my will power not to rake my fingers down his face and make a run for it. Instead, I simply nod.  
The man turns back around and begins gathering his papers.  
“What is your name?” I ask, trying to distract him from his emotions, just in case they are dangerous for me.  
“My name is Christoph Schneider. I hail from germany.” He says, not bothering to turn around.  
“You don't have an accent,” I point out, shifting to get more comfortable in the bed of furs. Hey, if i'm stuck here i won't be in discomfort the whole time.  
“Ah, but I have concealed it to match an english one, if only so not to raise more attention to myself in public.” Schneider says, his voice thickened in a german filled voice.  
I shift, slightly entranced by his voice. “Why must you avoid attention? Oh, thats right. You're a creepy kidnapper who lives in a cave.”  
“I'll have you know that i wasn't a kidnapper until rather recently.” For the first time, Schneider turns and grins at me over his shoulder. His cheeks crease and his eyes look a bit brighter for a moment.  
I chuckle at his dark humor, finally starting to understand how his mind works, if only a little. How odd, i'm the one who has been snatched, yet I find that joke much more amusing than I probably should. It must be the adrenaline. “Forgive me sir, I must ask,” I start after my breathe isn't quite so ragged. “Why on earth do you live in a cave?”  
Schneider's shoulders tense and he stops shuffling the papers for a moment before continuing. “That, Annalese, is a question that may be answered in the future.”  
A tiny shiver went up my spine at the icy tone of his voice and i find myself gripping the blankets and scooting back farther into the wall. “Okay.”  
Schneider stands and places the papers carefully onto the desk in a graceful movement that was unexpected for a man of his power. His hands seem too large for such adroitly. He faces me once again and gazes at my face. He stares, not in the greedy way that a man looks at a woman, but in such a way that is simply an observation.  
I don't like to be scrutinized in such detail. I turn my face away, my flower covered hair falling over my face. I feel my features turning red and I find myself shifting nervously.  
“What does such a lovely looking girl such as you have any reason to wish death upon yourself?” Schneider asks in his german accent, giving up on the american one, apparently.  
The question is so out of place. I don't want to tell this man my feelings. I hardly know him! In fact, I don't know him at all. Its none of his business my reasons. I don't spare him a look when i don't answer.  
“No matter. It is late, dusk. I will let you sleep in my bed for the night.” He says, not very happy in the least.  
Anger and disobedience flames up in my chest and I leap from the bed and march right up to him in rage. Though he is much taller than I, and my body is truly tiny in comparison, I don't care. I slam my hands into his chest, ignoring the pain the flows from my palms to my fingertips. “Who said anything about me staying the night here?! The second I fall asleep you'll probably murder me! Let me go you imposteurs freak!” I screech, leaning my head back to stare him down with a glare.  
Schneider laughs a short chuckle. “Strange, such a sad girl is afraid of staying here? Is death not the best thing that could happen to you at the moment, anyway?”  
A shove my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes at the rude man in front of me, anger flowing from my face to my toes. “How dare you! No one said I was sad anyway! But if i must die it will be on my terms not yours!” I punch schneider's shoulders in a fruitless effort that only results in more pain in my palms and wrists.  
Finally, schneider apparently gets tired of my meaningless attempts at beating him up. He grabs my wrists, preventing me from punching him, and to be honest, continue hurting myself.  
“Stop it! What is your problem?!” I scream.  
“My problem?” Schneider says, begin to raise his voice for the first time. “My problem? I just saved you from suicide and you are accusing me of having a problem? Humans are ridiculous!”  
I stop struggling, processing his words. “Humans are ridiculous? You said that like you are not one yourself.” What is going on?   
“Jesus! No wonder you wanted to die.” Schneider insults, his words filled disbelief at my idiocy.  
He's right. I hate this man and he already knows more about me than I would ever want anyone to know. Sadness fills my body at his words and their truth and I can feel my shoulders drooping and my fight leaving me.  
Schneider slowly releases his grip from my wrists and I hardly notice when he sets me back down on the bed.  
“Look, just go to sleep, okay? I promise I won't murder you in your sleep. There, does that make you feel any better?” Schneider asks, his tone a bit less nasty.  
“Not really.” i mutter, mostly blocking him out.   
“Oh yeah. I forgot, you want to die. Just not by my hands.”  
I ignore him, trying not to think. I was going to die today. It was certain. I wanted it, I was happy even. Do I really want to die? Am i really that empty? Certainly I am. What am I? Nothing. In this lifetime, no one will remember my name. I have no children, no family. My parents will soon die, their names and mine going with them. Sure, i've traveled. I've seen the world. I have more knowledge and experience than many others around me. But I need more. I don't know what it is, but I need it. Maybe it's in this life, maybe it's in the next, but as time goes on I am doubting more and more that what I so desire, no, desperately need, is here.  
I'm not happy anymore. I want to go, but what if I don't find it in the next life? What if my soul is simply meant to wander, empty, forever? Maybe i've had more than one life already, and have found nothing in those either.   
Maybe i'm doomed to be lost.  
As my mind fills with all of these depressing thoughts, Schneider stares at me like he knows every thought, every word, as i'm thinking them. The corners of his eyes crease and his eyebrows raise in pity. His mouth stays in a hard line, but as he looks down on me, his eyes locked with mine, I know he can pinpoint my troubles to the exact mark.  
I can't stand to look at the condolence in his eyes. I pull the furs over me and lay down, closing my eyes for I am beyond bothered if he murders me in my sleep.   
As I drift slowly into an on-edge, daunting sleep, neither of us move. Schneider stays sitting on the edge of the bed until i'm deep into a slumber that I couldn't say I would be alarmed not to wake up from.


	3. Chapter 3

I Awake in a start. As I look around at my surroundings, remembering the events of the day before, my eyes settle on a sleeping figure lying in the floor on a single fur.   
Schneider sleeps a quiet, restful sleep, though the fact that I am here is probably unsettling to his routine. A man like him has to have a routine.  
His shirt and pants are crumpled at his feet. As his form rises up and down with each breath, every toned outline of his back flexes slightly in time to his small movements. I can't help but to feel a small tingle down my spin as I stare with eyes still somewhat clouded with sleep, how different he looks without his loose cloths. Before, Schneider seemed very slight with a good bit of sturdiness. But now you can clearly see defined muscles and suggested strength without the concealment of clothes.  
I myself am very small. On the short side, I have a rather childish figure. Small breasts, a lack of hips, but my legs seem long enough and that's about all I have going for me. I know that I am not ugly, I have a nice face, good cheekbones, large lips. My nose is tiny and button like, along with my ears. My eyes are huge and dark green. Everyone always says they are beautiful, but I honestly think they are creepy.   
I stand up, careful not to step on Schneider, and stretch. A loud, obnoxious moaning sound accidentally erupts from my throat and instantly my heart is in my mouth and i whip my head around to see if he heard. Schneider's breaths are still even.  
On the pillow of the bed are some dead, wilted flowers. I pull a chunk of my hair over my shoulder and see that the dark, black hair still has the beauties entwined into the strands. How they have managed to stay locked in after all of the chaos they have been through amazes me.   
My body screams for another stretch so I oblige, and embarrassingly, I groan once again. Jeez, I can't even help it.  
“Do you need a dlido over there or are do you intend to keep moaning by your fingers?” I whirl around to see Schneider sitting upright with a grin stretched across his face.  
A violent blush races across my cheeks and I can feel my ears burning. I look at the floor quickly, letting my hair fall across my face. I find my hands fidgeting with the skirt of my dress, now slightly muddied from its original pure white.  
“Aw, Annalese, are you embarrassed?” He laughs, pure and hearty, and a glance from between the slits of my hair shows his eyes squinted shut and his mouth open wide as the sound flares up. “Is that all it takes? A naughty little joke sends you straight into nervous mode. This is going to be amusing.” Schneider laughs again.  
Great. Just great.  
“Are you going to stand there and blush all day or would you like to hear my proposition?”   
At this I lift my gaze from my shoes to his face, and though I know my cheeks are still red, I fix my gaze into one of stone and stare, unwavering, into his his eyes that are so light blue they appear grey. I will not cower.  
“Are you done yet?” I quote, placing a hand on my waist and cocking my hip out.  
He raises his eyebrows in surprise and then smirks. “Well, well, well. I suppose so. Now, is that dress one fit for a walk into the forest?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then give me a moment and follow me.” Schneider stands, and I can clearly see his thick, muscular thighs and tight pecs as he moves. Then he puts on his shirt and pants, leaving the blazer in its pile on the floor, obscuring my rather nice view.  
“What makes you think that I won't take off the second you take me out of this room?” I say, not even bothering to conceal the sass from my voice, my hand still on my hip in one of the most attitude-filled stances a girl can take.  
“Because you're bored. You're not sad. You are not depressed. You find life simply uninteresting to the point of a mindset that you need to escape. You are like a child sitting in their lesson with a teacher that drones on and on. You just can't take it any longer.” Schneider points out as if he did not just interpret my entire life without a thought.  
“How could you possibly know that?!” I try and keep my voice level, but by the end of the sentence my pitch has gone very high.  
“Please, when you've been alive as long as I, everyone is an open book. “ Schneider sees the look on my face and narrows his eyes. “Yes, even you.”  
I cross my arms and sigh, and I know that Schneider is right. I am an open book. Maybe his proposition will be good. Really, what do I have to lose?   
“If I hear you out and accept this proposal of yours, I need to know some stuff.” I condition, completely fed up with all of his attempts at hiding something.  
“Yes, yes, yes. Of course, my dear, all in good time.” He says, burning himself by flipping quickly through a large book on his desk, reading a few words, and flipping through again.  
“And i'm not your dear.” I spit.  
He smiles softly without looking at me, his eyes darting across the pages.   
Ugh, his nerve.  
“Okay, Annalese. We are about to go on a walk. You should really have a good, sturdy pair of boots. I suppose shoes weren't exactly on your mind as you were dangling lifelessly from my tree,” Schneider smirks. “So I'll just carry you.”  
“Um, no.” I huff, backing away. Jeez, I'm not a child. “I am perfectly capable of walking myself. I've been doing it for twenty-two years.”  
“Ha! You've finally told me your age!” He grins in a small triumph.  
Dammit.  
“What do I care? You already know just about everything else.” my words come out in a growl as I try and mask the uneasiness I feel at telling him more information.  
Schneider lowers his head and steps towards me, his long legs gaining much more ground than I ever could in a single step. “Oh, but I suspect you do. You care very much, for you already feel like I know all of your secrets. You feel very vulnerable, and that is something that you have never felt in your life. Even though you've always been bored and lonely, you have never felt vulnerable. Because of everything you have learned, Annalese, you have never been a situation of which you couldn't find a solution to. Ever. And now you're here, and you've got not a clue as to what you should do. That scares you.”  
Schneiders words send chills down my spine and cause the hair to raise slowly from the back of my neck. Every word he has uttered is true, and fuck, he is right. I am really freaked out. How can he possibly know all of this? What the fuck is he?  
“Annalese, I fancy that now you'll do just about anything I say. You have absolutely nothing to lose. Nothing. We both know that I could overpower you in seconds and that's not even what compels you, is it? It's the fact that you might have finally found something that doesn't cause boredom to creep into your mind like a plague, haunting you wherever you go. Maybe, just maybe, you don't have to die. And that's where I come in. virtually anything I could offer you is better than death. Anything. And I promise you right here, right now, that you will not be disappointed.” Schneider takes a step closer until his face is inches from mine, so close I can hardly focus on it clearly. His eyes have widened in a serious stare that can only be described as a desperate, persuasive, an almost begging, gaze. His lips form a nearly perfect line.  
Disturbia fills my limbs and cools them into ice. This man, there is something wrong with him. No, extraordinary. What if this is it? What if he could give me what I need? Impossible. What does schneider have that everyone else on the planet does not?  
Maybe his offer will tell me.  
“What's in it for you?” I whisper, my voice hardly escaping my lungs in the unsettling emotions that cloud my judgment.  
His expression doesn't change. “As hard as it may be to imagine,” his deep voice already laced with sarcasm. “It can get a bit lonely in this little room all by myself. To tell you the truth, i like you, Annalese. I would much prefer not to find your corpse pecked to death by crows in my woods. Plus it will do me good to have an apprentice.”  
Typical. Will this man give it up on the suicide jokes already?

 

I snort, finally released from my troubling chills. “What are you, a magician?”  
Schneider leans back away from my face. I didn't notice before, but he still holds his book. He sets on the table with a soft, agile movement that still surprises me. How on earth can this man of strength be so graceful?  
“No, but close enough.” He mutters under his breath, and I have a sinking suspicion that I wasn't supposed to hear it.  
This is absurd!  
“Okay, where are we going?” He's right; i'll probably accept anything. We might as well just get it over with.  
“Somewhere where I will need to carry you. Trust me on this, if you refuse your feet will be bloodied by the time we reach our destination.”  
“Fine. whatever. Can we just go?” This is probably very unwise. Going off into the unknown with a virtual stranger that lives in a freaking cave in the middle of nowhere. Well, he is a very well-dressed stranger. Even though his home is rather unconventional, Schneider appears to be doing well for himself. He has adequate cloths, furniture, shelter and such. I haven't seen anything regarding food, though. Perhaps it's hidden? Speaking of food, I'm starving.  
“Before we journey into the oblivion, can we eat?” I joke, half serious.  
Schneider smacks his palm to his head. “Shit. I forgot you need to eat. What is your opinion on forest foods?”   
I cock my head to the side in slight confusion. “Well it depends on what you mean by that.”  
Schneider goes on to describe a variety of plants, their tastes and their medicinal properties. After a very long, detailed description of each plant, Schneider suggests a strange meal of pancakes made from acorns and a salad type of dish assembled with dandelion, chickweed, and bull thistle roots.  
“Wow. I have to say, I'm a bit impressed.” I remark, in spite of everything.  
Schneider smiles, almost shyly, and I can't help the tiny tingles that sprout from my chest.  
Stop it! You are not allowed to get butterflies from him!  
“Its nothing. Just some book knowledge is all.”  
“Well, I have to say that I do actually know what you are talking about. I spent two years traveling the country and learning about all edible plants and living off of the earth. It was fun. For awhile, at least.” I realize that I have just told Schneider more about me than I have yet, and I can't believe how stupid I am.   
This isn't your friend! He kidnapped you! True, he kinda did save your life, but he can't be good. This isn't going to work out. You cannot trust schneider, no matter what.  
Resolve plants itself into my mind at these thoughts, and I know that no more information about myself will pass my lips, no matter how innocent it may appear to be. I don't know this man's motives. Yes, he may just be a lonely guy who really did just want to save my life, but he is more than likely a creep who wants to rape me and murder me and eat the remains.  
Wow, that was graphic.  
“Alright, well we can get the food on our way out. Do you want to save your delicate little feet the pain of being ripped to shreds or not?”   
Blunt as always.  
“Okay, whatever.”  
Finally, Schneider opens the little wooden door. Ahead, a long, dark hallway stretches before us. He takes the lead, and with a graceful turn, he is off and down the tunnel.  
I follow in a much more clumsy fashion. As the little oil lamps and small fireplace leave us, the way ahead is completely pitch black. I find my fingers grazing the smooth, cool walls as I walk. Though I trip multiple times over unseen things, Schneider strolls on like he can see in the dark. Soon enough, dim light can be seen. We are only in the dark hall for about two minutes before we step into the bright sunlight.   
The tunnel widens into a larger room. Thick green vines dangle from the gaping mouth of the cave. Light flickers through the leafy vines as they blow in the soft breeze, causing the sun to cast ever-changing patterns onto the floor of stone.  
I look around in amazement at the place. It's so picturesque that it's hard to believe that it actually exists.  
Schneider walks up to the climbing plant and swipes it to the side, allowing me to pass through. As I duck under his arm, I feel the sleeve of his shirt graze my shoulder.  
I emerge in the woods. Behind me, the cave is completely concealed.  
Schneider follows me and stands by my side, a little closer than he probably should, though I find myself not minding in the least.  
“The food will only be a moment. Just wait here and I'll be right back, Annalese.” He is off through the brush, hardly making a sound.  
He doesn't lie, it only takes a minute before he is strolling back through the brush holding a steaming plate of food.  
The plate itself is simply a large wooden carving, crudely shaped. But the food itself is much more appetizing than I expected. The pancakes are small but cooked perfectly, and somehow they are still steaming. The salad was made from dandelion and chickweed leaves, along with the bull thistle roots that look as if they were previously cooked. Small chunks of white stone looking stuff sprinkled on top. Small brown and black specks of things that I can't identify are dusted onto the salad type meal. The salad is occupying the same plate as the pancakes.   
“Wow. this looks surprisingly good.” I comment as he hands the platter to me. The wooden plate is slightly warm.  
Schneider places a hand on his chest and opens his mouth in the pose of an assaulted woman. “I’m offended! You doubted my skills; I am truly hurt.” Schneider mock-irritation and pain.  
I laugh at his ridiculous words. I realize this is his first half-assed joke that wasn't dark and creepy and giggle more. “Seriously, how on earth is this still warm, you were gone all of thirty seconds.”  
“I'm a magician remember?”   
“That’s right, I forgot.”  
I plop down on the forest floor, careful not to spill my food, and wince when a twig stabs my butt through my dress. Schneider stands, waiting for me to sample his dish.  
I take a slow, tentative bite of the pancakes. Sweet, yet slightly sour flavors flow from the moist cake. It is like he had infused milk and honey into the bread.  
I haven't eaten in about two days, so when this delicous food hits my tongue, I couldn't help my happy little sigh if I wanted to.  
The salad is not as good as the pancakes, but it is still not bad considering one of the main ingredients is dandilion. The white chunks are little bits of natural salt, but the other stuff was unidentifiable to me.  
Wow. even with all of my experience, I have never been able to make forest food this quickly or quite this good.  
“This is really good.” My response is muffled for my mouth is stuffed with a mixture of the yummy dish.  
Schneider smiles softly, his eyes darting to the ground. “Thanks.”  
I quickly chew my mouthful and swallow. “Are you going to eat, Schneider?”  
He snorts. “No. trust me, I'm good.” Schneider smirks.  
Okay then.  
After I'm finished snarfing down the food, Schneider takes back his plate and tosses it to the ground outside the hidden entrance to the cave, and extends his hand down to offer me assistance.  
I look up into his cool, blue-grey eyes and strangely, I can't find anything in them that warns me to be wary. So, against my better judgement, I grasp his hand and he pulls me up with a force that sends me flying to my feet.  
“Careful!” I laugh, falling into his arms with the might of my momentum. I find that my hands are fisted into his shirt, and quickly released him.  
My eyes wander to the ground and I take a step back, wiping off the forest floor’s dirt from my dress. “Sorry.”  
“Hey,” Schneider says, his voice even and low. “No worries.”  
I look back up and see that he is turned away, walking off into the woods in the opposite direction he went to get food.  
I follow him, a little annoyed at him just walking off like that, and continuously manage to step on every pinecone and other pointy object on the ground as I go.  
“Ow. ow. Ow. ow. Ow. ow.”   
Schneider looks over his shoulder in aggravation, presumably at my constant murmurs of pain.  
“OW!” Pain sears up my foot as the sharp point of a rock stabs into my foot. I bend over and grab my foat, hopping and trying to make it go away. “Ow! Ow! Ow!”  
Suddenly, I am flung into the air in a whoosh of white fabric and a cry of surprise. Schneider had grabbed my tiny body and tossed me up into a bridal style position, which is fitting because I am clothed in a white dress and he in black.  
“Jesus Christ, you couldn't have just gotten shoes. You can't even walk through the easy part, how are going to do when we get there?” He mutters, tromping through the woods, my dress catching on twings as we walk.  
“I can walk!” I glare up at him, secretly enjoying the way we sway when he moves. “I”m not a baby.”  
“Were you accused of being an infant? I think not. And you obviously can't walk on your own, you exclaimed in pain once every second, it's really annoying.”  
I give up, but not really, because i'm really only protesting for show, and I fix a look of mock-anger on my face.  
As schneider walks, he holds my body out and away from him, leaving a space of about a foot between us. After a few minutes, his arms begin to tire. Slowly, he brings me closer and closer until I'm leaning against his chest. I unconsciously curl into myself, my knees towards my chin, and my face burrowed into his chest.  
He smells so good. Like rain and forest and cologne, but I can tell that he doesn't wear any. It's just the natural scent that his body amits. The longer Schneider walks, the more pungent and obvious the smell becomes. I take deep whiffs, rather enjoying it.  
He walks for a long time. I close my eyes, snuggling deeper into his chest, becoming more sleepy. Though I had slept a good twelve hours the night before, my body still craves sleep. Like an alcoholic craves the thick, deep burn of the drink in his throat, I crave the warmth and peace that sleep brings with such a reverence that I have no choice but to succumb to it.  
The rocking the walk brings, along with the cool breeze only fuels the fire.  
When I awake, I am lying on the ground. Schneider lays beside of me, his arms wrapped around my waist and my face buried in his neck. Our legs are intertwined and our breaths are mingled.  
I pull myself free from him and roll over, then I sit up and stretch, thankfully not making any more embarrassing noises..  
How can I let my guard down this way? I don't know him! He is holding me against my will! Well, to be fair, I could escape easily if I really wished to do so. It wouldn't even be hard. I could simply walk into the woods. Schneider had given me many opportunities. When he went to get food, the night before when he had gone to sleep, now even. But I didn't take them.  
Why? Has he hasn't earned my trust in the least. But maybe, just maybe, its because I like him. He doesn't have a nice personality. He definitely isn't compassionate, sweet, or anything of the sort. But I like him. I feel like we could be friends if we really wanted to. I know this isn't the reason i stay, though. Its his offer. What if it will give me my purpose?   
I pull myself away from my troubling thoughts and examine my surroundings.   
We occupy a bright green field dotted with flowers of all colors and types. The great trees surround us like towering gods. They are the gods of protection, offering support and life and all things necessary to survive.  
I love the redwoods. Ever since I was small, I have been so fascinated with them. They are the last true giants of our world, the last of the greats. I couldn't possibly have chosen a better place for my death.   
Strange enough, I am almost relieved that I am not dead. I'm not happy, I haven't ever been happy to my knowledge, but i'm not sad.   
I truly hope that Schneider holds my fate. I don't want to die necessarily, I just want to find myself. I want to know what happiness feels like. If I find it in this life or the next is no matter, only that it is found.  
The sun shines down on my skin, warming my bones and filling me with vitamin D, which greatly improves my mood. I lay back down and busy myself with soaking up as much of it as I can.   
A small bird flutters over my head and lands on the ground about a foot away. Its body is blue with small bits of black decorating its feathers. It pecks around, searing the ground for food, I think. It hops it's little hop. Suddenly, its flaps its little winds and lands on schneider's boots.  
The tiny thing begins pecking viciously at his boots.   
I slap my hand over my mouth trying to hold in laughter, which only results in strange farting noises.  
The blue bird pecks glutinously, ripping and shredding the material of the boot. Then, another blue bird flies overhead and lands on his ankle and begins ripping at the hem of his pants.  
Schneider wakes up with a start, and begins bashing at the birds. “What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you not have any lice to pick off monkeys or something, Jesus!” he bats widely at the little creatures, and they fly away, taking bits of his clothing with them.  
I roll on the ground, laughing my butt off, ugly snorting sounds coming from my throat.  
“Monkeys don't live in the woods, dipshit.”  
Schneider glares, his eyebrows lowering, which only makes me laugh harder. “Annalese, do you want to hear my offer now?”  
I stop laughing and the tone immediately becomes serious. “What happened to my feet being torn and bloody by the time we get here?”  
Schneider rolls his eyes. “That can be arranged.”  
“Oh, shut up and tell me already.”  
Schneider crawls over and sits right in front of me, his legs crossed and our knees touching. “Everything I am about to tell you is true. Every word, and I can prove it. Oh, and don't bother running off and telling the cops or whatever, because I will be long gone. That is, if anyone even believes you. You lost what credibility you had ever had once you tried to commit suicide, so I can assure you that any of your efforts on your part will be entirely pointless and result in a complete ruin of your reputation.” Schneider sees the look on my face. “Yes, you may leave, but only after I finish what I have to say, and allow me to escort you to the main road.”  
“Okay. Fine.” I say, starting to seriously freak out. What if he’s a drug dealer, or a murder?! Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised; he lives in the middle of the woods in freaking cave.  
“You will be very skeptical to the point that you will think I am a right proper lunatic, and all I ask is that you wait until I show you my proof before you start screaming like a lunatic yourself.”  
I nod, a rock of dread forming in my stomach.  
“Alright, Annalese. The world you live in is as it seems, but another world of completely different laws and beings reside out of your eyes. Human eyes, I mean. Have you ever heard of the four natural elements?”  
I nod, already disbelieving his words. “Earth, air, fire, and water.”  
“Yes. well, in this hidden world, those four elements are vital for the beings that live in it. What i'm trying to say is, well, we use the elements to our advantage.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” I ask and i’m skeptical to the point of hardly even listening to Schneider anymore. What an idiot. An insane one at that.  
“Okay, it's obvious that you think I am a crazy person, which I am, but not at this. This is harder than I thought it would be, i’m sorry. I'm going to have to skip to the proof. I would have much rather saved this for when you are strong enough to handle it, but it's time for drastic measures, it appears. Well, to be honest, I just can’t properly explain it to you and I am much too lazy to try.” Schneider rubs his face in distress, then letting it trail back through his soft, dark hair.  
“It's fine, I believe you.” I say, completely over these ramblings. “You don't have to do anything.”  
Sadness, sorrowful feelings fill my stomach. I can’t believe thought that this mad man could hold my purpose. I am so stupid. He is obviously crazy. He didn't act mad before. He seemed fine, and even now he doesn't act crazy. He just thinks that there is a secret world of elemental beings or something.  
“No you don't. Now please, don't run away until I can explain this.” Schneider stands and he towers over me. He takes a few steps back, right in the middle of the meadow.  
Suddenly, he rips of his shirt in a show of strength that sends a gasp to my lips. The black shirt lies in half in the grass. His hair falls in his face as he stoops over and shoves his pants to his knees, taking more care with them than his shirt.  
“Jesus, Schneider! Put your cloths back on.” I say, forcing myself to avert my eyes, a raging blush streaking across my cheeks. “How does this prove anything?!”  
Out of my peripheral vision, I see him take off his boxers as well.  
Jesus christ.  
“Annalese.” Schneider says, his voice a strict command.

I ignore him.  
“Annalese.” He orders. His voice is deeper and quieter and at a tone of which I cannot disregard.  
I let my hair fall away from my eyes and look up quickly to his, trying desperately to ignore his nakedness.  
“Do not run. I will not hurt you.” Schneider says, gazing into my eyes with a sincerity that conveys his words to absolute truth.  
Suddenly, his image changes. His body shifts and it's like looking into the distance on a sweltering day. His shape begins to change.  
My eyes widen and I can feel my heartbeat speed up.  
Ba-boom. ba-boom. ba-boom.  
In a flash of brilliant white light, I fling my head away, for it is blindingly white and I can't possibly look at it without becoming sightless.  
When the light dims down, I turn back towards Schneider, fear a tangible being pitting itself in my stomach, taking over my senses with ease.  
To my complete and utter astonishment, Schneider is not there. Instead, a massive black panther that stands as tall as he sits on its hind legs, it's sleek head cocked to the side, watching me. It’s black fur shines down over its entire body, sunlight reflecting off of it slightly, revealing how shiny and gorgeous it is.  
My heart jumps in my throat and I fling my hand to my chest, trying to figure out what the hell is going on.  
Where is Schneider? What is that? Oh my god, Is that Schneider?! I thought it had something to do with elements!  
I am going crazy! I must be out of my mind! Am I dead? Did I die and this is the after life? What the fuck kind of afterlife is this?!  
The great beast stands, and I throw myself backwards as it stalks slowly forward. I can see its muscles shifting as it gracefully steps forward. Even as it steps softly and slowly, I can easily see its power in suggested movements.  
“Get away from me!” I shout, terrified to the core of my very being.  
The panther stops mid-step and yanks it’s massive black paw into the air before continuing towards me.  
I cover my face, hoping it doesn't attack. My breaths come in short, loud pants as I hear the beast step closer. I squint my eyes shut.  
Please go away. Please. I don't know what you are Schneider, but if that's you please go away.  
The tall grass rustled quietly as it steps ever so closer. All at once, its breath hits my arms in long, warm spouts of air. Some of it passes my forearms and worms its way up to my face, hitting my cheeks in rhythmic pants.  
A shiver runs its way up my spine when I feel the monstrous mammal’s whiskers brush against my wrists.  
I whimper softly as the beast rubs its massive black head against my shoulder in the tender gesture of the common house cat, it’s fur soft and silky against my skin.  
It was crazy how instantaneous I went from petrified to calm with that one simple gesture. It was like the beast drove his own feelings straight into my brain and it rooted itself into it with such a finality that there is no room for fear to weasel itself into my my mind.  
I slowly moved my arms from my face. The panther’s gorgeous head is inches from mine.  
Instead of the bright yellow that I expected from that of a cat, I saw grey-blue orbs, and at this close range, I could see tiny specks of teal and black in the irises. Instead of fear, I feel safe and protected for the first time in my life and I couldn’t be more amazed.  
This is Schneider. This is the man who saved me from my own demise, the man who wouldn’t let me leave in the dead of the night to try again, the man who carried me, the man who laid me down in this meadow to sleep.   
I suddenly know deep down in my soul that this beautiful, extraordinary man was meant for me somehow. He is meant to be my protector, my purpose, and I know this with such a certainty that I can not possibly argue with myself. I am meant to be with this man, how or why, I do not know, but somehow our destinies our intertwined like the colorful strands that are braided so expertly and perfectly in that of a weave. Someone weaved us together. I know it.  
As I look into his eyes, eyes that are as deep and mysterious as a foggy morning in the fall, feelings of adoration and comfort flood me to the core, and if I was not already sitting, I would fall to my feet in utter emotional defeat.  
Without hesitation, I reach a hand out and grasp one of his massive, amazingly soft ears. His coat is black, but his soul is so vividly colorful I can almost not take it.  
I don’t know what it is about animals, but for me, it's like I can see their purity, feel it, and it is one of the most extraordinary things I can do.  
Schneider purrs, and the sound is so deep and close I can feel it to my toes like the deep bass of music in a car, and it sends a shiver down my spine.  
By the way the big cat reacts, turning his head away, I can tell that the sound was accidental.  
Schneider turns around and gracefully slinks back to the middle of the field, and once again I can see the power in every movement. The beast could rip me apart with one paw. It could spring ten feet into the air. It could take down anything on the planet.  
What is this amazing creature that stands before me? What is Schneider? For he is obviously not human. He said something about the four natural elements, but I cannot deduce this shape-changing man into anything revolving around the elements. What an extraordinary thing.   
Awe and shock and feelings that the english language has no words to describe overwhelm me to the point of blackness dotting around my vision. My brain can simply not handle the flow of new information. What I am seeing and feeling defies everything I have ever known, and it's quite simply blowing my mind to a point that I have never experienced, a mind fuck, if you will.  
I can feel my heart rate slowing down, my eyelids dropping, my body sinking into the warm, soft grass.  
The panther’s image becomes wavy again, and this time i'm prepared for the brilliant white light that overtakes my vision.  
Schneider's handsome, human form walks towards me, and his beautiful, blue-grey eyes are the last thing I see before he lifts me into his arms.  
I fight desperately to keep my eyelids from shutting, but my body is screaming for a way to process this new discovery. I need to zone out before I can face this new reality.  
It’s a useless, futile effort, for my cement-laden eyelids are already shut.  
Schneier’s delectable scent fills my senses as he cradles me in his strong arms.   
“It’s all right my dear, I will take you home. I won't hurt you. It's alright.” His deep and alluring voice is laced with a thick german accent that is strangely comforting.  
“I'm not your dear.” I mumble, too tired to open my eyes.   
I feel his body shake with a chuckle and my body rock as he walks.  
Schneider says something else, but i'm too far gone to process it, let alone remember it.   
Odd, the last thing on my mind is that this is the second time today that I have fallen into dreams in this man’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is that her? She is quite the looker. Ein schönes kleines Mädchen.”  
“Yes she is. Don't touch her; she is off-limits to you.”  
“But not to you, you frecher Teufel!”  
“Shut up, she is off-limits to me, too.”  
“Why? She can't possibly be that resistant to your charm!”  
“She is much too fragile right now. She tried to kill herself yesterday.”  
“Mein gott.”  
Two strange voices pierce the darkness of my dreamless rest, and I can hardly process their words in my hazy state.  
“Christoph, she is waking up.”  
“Her name is Annalese.”  
This is so confusing. I don't want to wake up. Something had happened, but I just can't quite remember.  
“Annalese, honey, wake up. It's okay.” The voice, deep and soothing whispers into my ear.  
Suddenly, the events of the day before rush into my mind like river during a flood and I open my eyes and fling myself in a sitting position, knocking Schneider on the shoulder in my momentary craze.  
We are back in the cave room, the fire roars big and cheery, but it doesn't do anything to ease the tension in the air is almost tangible.  
Schneider sits on the fur covered bed, his legs touching mine. In the chair of his desk is another man that I don't recognize.  
He is short and his face is slightly chubby, and his smile is so bright I can't help but to feel a tad more at ease. His hair is bleached blond and he wears blue jeans and a black tee shirt. The man is sweet-looking, and holds nothing to Schneider, who is tall and muscular in comparison.  
I am not nearly afraid as I should be.   
“Schneider, what is going on?” I ask, looking at the man.  
“This is Paul. He is one of... my German friends.” Schneider says, choosing his words carefully. He glances nervously at the man-Paul- and Paul meets his gaze and gives a tiny nod. “Paul is, well, he is like me.”  
I raise my eyebrows. “Like you as in shape-changer-thingy-person?”  
Paul laughs and tosses his head back, exposing his adam’s apple. “Well she catches on fast!”  
Schneider grins in a way that is like pride, and the same emotion floods my cheeks, turning them red in its wake.   
“Yes. He is the same, but not the exact same as me.” schneider explains like he is speaking to a child, which only slightly irritates me, because in this subject I am one.  
“What do you mean?”  
“And that is why Paul is here. He is going to help me explain this whole thing to you, Annalese.”  
I look at Paul, who smiles at me and reaches out his hand. I grasp it and am rather embarrassed because my palms sweaty and clammy.  
“It’s so nice to meet you, Meine Liebste. I've heard quite a bit about you from Christoph.” He smiles, his accent thicker than Schneider’s.  
I glance over towards the man beside of me and gauge his reaction, which is nothing.  
“If you don't mind me asking, how?”  
“Oh, no worries, dear, you will know soon enough. That is what I am here for, after all.” Paul grins his big grin and looks at Schneider, whose face is as impassive as ever.  
Paul stands and walks over to the corner and picks up a large, brown bag and rolls down the top to conceal whatever is inside.  
“What is that?” Schneider asks, gesturing towards the bag.  
“Not for you, that's what.” Paul hands me the mysterious bag and his cheeks are slightly red with what seems to be excitement.  
I hold the rough material in my hands in surprise and unroll the top.  
Inside is a multitude of items. The first thing I pull out is a plain black tee shirt made from the softest material I have ever held. The next thing is a pair of dark blue, bootcut jeans.  
“Oh that’s right. I almost forgot about that. Thank you, Paulie, for bringing them.” Schneider says, gesturing to Paul in thanks by bowing his head, which Paul does the same, and the two men touch cheeks, moving their heads to touch one side and then the other.  
It must be a german tradition of sorts.  
“Are all of these things mine?” I ask, completely touched and astonished that this man that I have never met before is so caring as to do this for me.  
“Of course, dear! I knew that old Christoph here was too dim to think about you needing anything besides that ratty old dress.”   
Schneider glares at Paul. “Shut it, old man, this was my idea.”  
Paul looks at me like he is right and Schneider is wrong before smiling and winking at me.  
I giggle and turn my attention back to the bag. The next thing I find is an absolutely gorgeous leather jacket. I stroke the fine material and study it in awe.  
“That one is from me.” Schneider says, looking at the bed and picking at the blankets.  
“Thank you. Both of you,” I say, truly touched.  
I set the bag carefully on the floor and fold my new outfit, taking my time to carefully fold everything to perfection.  
“Oh!” Paul suddenly exclaims, running to the desk and grabbing something. “I almost forgot!” He rushes back and hands me a perfect pair of boots.  
They are tall and look to be thigh high. Thick black laces work their way up the sleek, sturdy boot. The soles are thick and have good traction, and the pleather material is solid yet thin enough to appear comfortable. Inside of them is a pair of cotton socks and one woolen pair.  
“Gosh, gentlemen, I don't even know what to say. Is there someway I can possibly pay you back?”  
Both of the men look at me in surprise and object in unison. After a round of ‘thanks’ and ‘no problems’, Schneider and Paul stand up.  
After a minute of awkward silence and fidgeting, I decide to take matters into my own hands. “You know, I haven't actually heard your proposition yet.”   
Schneider face palms and groans. “How the hell could I have forgotten?!”  
“Proposition?” Paul asks with a devious, curious smile on his face.  
“Stay out of it, Paulie, it's for Annalese, not you.” Schneider grins, a bit of a blush dusting his ears. He turns his attention back from Paul and looks at me, his grey and blue eyes dazzling in the light of the fire. “Okay, so. My offer is simple; I would like it very much for you to stay with me. There is an entire world for you to explore, so much you could learn. I know that is something you want. If you would stay, I could give you all of the knowledge you so yearn and more.” By the time he finishes, his blush is gone and his expression is replaced with one of significance. In his eyes and tone though, I can see a slight edge of want.   
I am so surprised of this that I can feel my eyes widen and my mouth become agape. I know deep down that somehow this is right. This is going to benefit me in a good way, and I don't know why or how, but I know that it is good.   
My life has been boring, lame, so uneventful to the point that death seemed like a better option. Maybe this new world is my purpose, or at least has something to do with it.   
Of course im going to stay. He hasn't tried to kill me yet. I should be good.  
Schneider thinks that my expression is look of fear, for he looks down onto the fur bed in sadness. “Alright. It is not a problem to take you home, wherever that may be.” He says, his tone thick.  
I place a hand on his arm in the most intimate gesture I have given him so far. “No, no. that's not it at all. Of course I’ll stay. The chance to hang out with some shape-shifter dudes, um, yes please.”  
Paul laughs and Schneider looks at me with such a look of joy that a feeling of immense warmth flows through my core and I find myself grinning just as wide as Paul.  
Schneider’s face goes from hard and angular and rough and sex to sweet and child-like and happy and the transformation is so surprising and beautiful that I can hardly think with this stunning man in front of me.  
Then he does the most unexpected thing. He lunges forward and pulls my chest to his in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around my waist.   
Then, as soon as it happens, it's over. “I'm sorry, Annalese. I don't know what came over me.”  
“Awww, dude, you two should totally, like, get together.” Paul giggled, and I immediately compare him to a teenage boy by his mannerisms and form of speech.  
At the same time though, I find myself blushing at the comment, and Schneider turns to glare at him, eyes narrowed.  
After another moment of slight awkwardness, Schneider turns his attention back to me. “How would you like to do this? Would you like to go in a random or more organized manner?”  
It takes a minute to hear his voice, because I am a bit distracted by the way his lips move when he speaks. They are an amazing shade of pale pink that glistens just slightly as the light from the roaring fire and flickering candles glow across their surface. They are quite nice lips, though a little disproportionate in a way. The bottom lip is slightly larger than the top, but it suites Schneider well. His cupid’s bow is prominent, and light shimmers off of it as well. The shadows at the center deepen and give it more dimension. Every single part of him is unusually attractive, but his lips are undeniably one of his best features.  
“Huh?” I ask, looking up into his eyes that are crinkled in amusement.  
Paul grins his mischievous grin and elbows Schneider in a suggestive manner.  
My face physically hurts with the raging blush that burns across my cheeks and ears.   
Schneider gives one of his trademark smirks and his eyes crinkle in a way that instantly makes me nervous. “You like what you see?”  
I start to lower my eyes and let my hair cut me off from his expression before I stop. I don't need to cowar. “And if I do?” I say, my voice the most confident it has ever been in his presence.  
Schneider’s face stays the same, but a slight widening of his eyes are revealing enough.  
I give him a smirk of my own. “I would like to take a more organized approach, if you don't mind.”  
“Ugh,” Paul tilts his head back in a whine. “She is just like you, Christy.”  
“Christy?” I laugh as I pair the feminine name with a manly figure.  
“Great. Look what you did, Paulie.” Schneider whines, his voice in a strange high pitch that is rather amusing.  
“Guess who has a new nickname?” I tease, loving the embarrassment on Schneider’s face.  
All at once, loud thuds erupt like the thumping of tribal drums, coming from behind the door of the dark hallway. The deep, bass-like sounds echo and weave and bounce off of the stone walls, reaching through the door in waves of menacing noise.  
Instantly, fear prickles through my skin and the party of two and I are standing. Something is terribly wrong, and I'm standing here in a muddy gown.  
I try and hide my intentions while the men are looking away, and pick up the shirt, getting it ready. Ignoring the shame in my stomach, I rip off the dress and yank on the shirt, trying not to look at the men’s reaction to my quickly revealed top.   
God, the one day I go commando.  
The men look stare at me with wide-eyed, gaping-mouth expressions, still staring at my chest even though the soft, black fabric is covering it, and they must have only got a glimpse of about two seconds. Luckily, the shirt goes down to my thighs and that downward area was not seen. “Jeez, they're just boobs. Half of the world has em’; get over it.” I say nonchalantly, even though my insides are burning with embarrassment, and my cheeks are probably doing the same.  
I bend over and yank on the comfortable jeans, ignoring their watchful eyes that are almost definitely trained on my backside.  
“Same deal with my ass, gentlemen.” I mutter loudly enough for them to hear.  
The two men clear their throats in usion, and shut their mouths’, Schneider taking a bit longer to chill out than the his much more happy counterpart.   
“Paul, its Richard,” Schneider says calmly, nt looking me in the eyes. “Help me block the doors.” The tall German man sweeps everything off of his desk in one graceful move, papers flying into the air with a woosh and books falling in heaps to the floor. With a strength that still amazes me, Schneider lifts up the desk and slams it against the door, causing the weak, wooden thing to wobble unsteadily.  
The door wont hold for long, if whoever Richard is tries to get in.  
“Aw, Seriously? I wish he’d give it up already,” Paul whines like it doesn't sound as if a wild horse party has been gathered outside the door.” It’s been like five hundred years, damn! Richard is sure one to hold a grudge.”   
Schneider sends a vicious glare to Paul, causing him to wince and look away, and then gestures towards me with his eyes in a suggestive manner. Paul nods slightly, and the unspoken words Schneider say to the chubby face man are obviously abided by instantly.  
Well it's obvious who the dominant one is. The thought itself sends shivers down my spine.  
I'm still lacing on my boots when a loud cry pierces through the pounding sounds, which are what sound like running footsteps, and send another wave of icy fear up the back of my neck.  
I lace my boots faster. “Who’s Richard?!” I shout over the ever-nearing steps.  
“No time! Paul, give us some!” Schneider shouts over the clamorous noise.  
Instantly, Paul is sheathed in blinding light. After a moment, he stands before us in the shape of a gigantic, shimmering polar bear, and he throws himself against the door as a living barricade.  
With no time to stand in awe, I slam my mouth shut and observe the men's’ faces for an inkling of a plan, because I am drawing a complete blank in what to do right now. I will not panic.  
Schneider meets my eyes and determination flows through that brief connection and puts me to ease. Suddenly, the tall german is striding towards me, and his large one of his large arms is wrapped around my hip, and I am in the air and flung over his shoulder before I can even let out a gasp.  
The utter strength, fear, amazement, and surprise blend into a mix of emotions that send a shiver down my spin and a pool of arousal into my stomach, as my upper half dangles over his back with a prime view of Schneider’s delicious ass.  
It is really not the time, but i can't help the attraction I feel for this man.  
The german jogged over to the cave wall like he is holding a doll, rears his leg back, and slams it into the wall of stone, and the sheer force of the powerful movement causes my body to shake in arousal and fear of what is coming for us if this strong man needs an escape route.  
The force of the kick sends dust and pebbles flying into the air. Apparently it is not part of the cave, but an amazingly disguised pile of large stones concealing a dark passageway.  
Cool air wafts up from the dark room. Schneider suddenly grabs my new jacket off of the bed and flings me forward, a small cry on my lips, and sets me in front of him on my feet.  
I look into his grey/blue eyes, the most amazed and turned on I have ever been, my own eyes wide and huge, as Schneider shoves the jackets roughly onto my arms, jamming the sleeves up and zipping it quickly.  
He looks down and meets my gaze, his gorgeous lips in a hard line. “Are you frightened, Annalese?” Schneider asks with a voice, deep and rumbly, that sends my body into a shaking frenzy, though the thunderous roars and thumps echo around us, danger drawing near.  
I shake my head, hair falling onto my face, not trusting my voice.  
Schneider picks me up with one hand and slings me over his shoulder once again, and with a worried glance at his friend, Schneider takes off into the dark passage way at a full sprint.  
In my position, over his shoulder with my head facing behind Schneider, I catch one final glance of the polar bear as the door he is blocking gives way and he is flung farther into the room, but then we have rounded a corner and my vision was lost before I could see what caused the tremendous force.  
Cold air whooshes past me as we go down, down, down into the darkness of the corridor.  
A loud roar that I think is from Paul echos back to us. “What about Paul?!” I yell over the wind of the cavern.  
Schneider’s body shakes with the short chuckle he gives in response. “Trust me, he’ll be fine.”  
As we sprint wildly down the hallway, footsteps echoing not nearly as loud as the ones we heard before, Schneider suddenly tosses me up into the air, my body surrounded by a cool breeze and my hair covering my face. His body is covered in the light and he is morphed into a panther in the time it takes me to fly up and land gracefully on his back.  
As the giant panther continues to run, I begin to slide off of his smooth fur. I let out a small yelp and scramble up his back, firmly locking my legs around his large shoulders and gripping the fur behind his ears.  
The beast runs with sheer force, his muscles rippling under me. I have to hold on hard with my hands gripping his soft fur tightly, for I begin to slide back if I lessen my grip.  
The strange, euphoria-like feeling overtakes my senses once again. I don’t know why, but I feel so strangely attached to the man. I feel as if we ever should part, a piece of me should go with him, and a piece of him with me.  
I can’t help myself when I lean down and wrap my arms around his neck, feeling his muscles shift each time one of his massive paws against the cave floor.  
All at once, something changes. My vision is not able to process the darkness any longer. I see light.  
Light covers the tiny bats that hang from the ceiling of the cave, although dim, it Is bright enough to see. Tiny, almost non-existent light covers the bits of moss that dots the walls and floors of the rock cave. Brightest of all, light covers Schneider, the light slowly shifting and moving around his body as he sprints.  
My eyes widen in utter surprise. What on earth am I seeing?  
The light shifts into colors once again, and everything is back to normal.  
“Did you see that?!” I yell over the sound of his padded feet smacking the ground and the roars of the beasts behind us.  
The creature shakes its head, and then I remember he is a panther and can’t speak.  
What the hell just happened?  
The cave hallway twists and turns, the floor starting to slope down and getting narrower as we go.  
Soon enough, the ceiling starts to close in on us and my back starts to brush it. Claustrophobic fear shoots down my spine and I tap Schneiders muscular shoulder frantically in hopes that he will stop and let me down.  
Instantly, he skids to a stop. I jump (more like fall) from his back and land on the dirty floor of the cave.  
It is still a tight fit, standing beside him, and the feeling of terror only subsides a little.  
The large panther looks in my eyes with his grey/blue ones and I can tell he knows what I am feeling, for he nods behind him with his big head and starts to run once again, this time a bit more slowly.  
With a deep breath, I sprint after him. Each step sends a vibration up my legs and the air rushes by even faster and cooler, whipping my hair in my face.  
What I wouldn't give for a hair tie at the moment.  
Roars and crashes resound behind me, making me speed up in fear. Schneider resumes his pace, and soon enough his long black tail disappears behind the next turn and I am left alone.  
I am frightened at his absence, but I am very determined. I sprint harder, sweat starting to coat my back and stick my shirt to my body. As I run farther and farther away from the terrifying scene behind me, my Panther gets far enough away that I can no lounger hear the echoes of his paws on the cool stone.  
A loud bellow of pain sounds out behind me, sending a pang of worry through my bones.  
I slow to a stop, listening more carefully.   
Behind me, screeches of fear are loud.  
What if that's Paul? I don't know him well, but if that's him, I can't leave him behind. His smile was too kind and his eyes too bright to suffer from whatever fate is back there.  
I look ahead of me, willing the black panther’s form to round the corner and come back. It doesn't work.  
Behind me, the cries of hurt grow louder.  
It's no question. I pick up a large stone and sprint back the way I came, terror in my bones. If whatever Richard is is strong enough to hurt a fucking polar bear, I am probably screwed.  
The way is much more slow going, for the floor is slanting up and there is no speedy animal to hitch a ride on. As I run, the roars and cries grow louder and louder until I can see the light ahead and the opening into the room.  
I do not hesitate, I leap through the doorway and land in the middle of the room, brandishing my stone and taking in my surroundings with only a pang of fear in my mind.  
The door had been splintered and it now lays ripped apart on the floor. The desk and chair had been flipped and most of the legs of each item are strung across the room.  
Four huge, tall, muscular, normal-looking men clothed in black stand in the small room holding long, shiny swords, cornering Paul.  
As the men grew closer, they reached out with their blades and slash at the bear’s white coat, giggling as they began turning it red in some places, laughing harder when he cries out.  
Fury burns threw my veins in a white hot boil as I take in the horrific scene.  
Without a second thought, I leap at the man closest to me, who is almost a foot taller than I and could throw me across the room soaking wet, and heave the stone on his head.  
“How dare you?! Get away from Paul you cock-juggling thunder-cunts!” I roar as the man crumples onto to the floor, hopefully unconscious, a good bit of blood coming from his skull.  
The other men turn towards me, their mouths hanging open in surprise. Then they start laughing.  
The rage burns hard and I lunge at the man to my right, my rock hanging above my head.  
With a grin, he flings his arms out, dropping his sword, and grabs my wrists. My rock falls from my hands and I hang in his grasp.  
“Let me go!” I kick out my legs, but they are too short to reach his body.  
The man chuckles at me, still holding onto my wrists. “Aww. You are too cute, little girl.”  
I glare at his grinning face. How dare he? “I am not cute.” I grumble, narrowing my eyes.  
He laughs again, and the other men around him laugh too. Even Paul.  
And all of the sudden the huge polar bear is in the air, and with one swipe of is gigantic white paw, the man closest to him is flying threw the air, his black robes fluttering around him and his sword clattering on the floor before he hits the ground with a roll and smacks his head against the falling desk.  
The man who has sufficiently captured me lets go of one of my wrists and wraps his bulging arm around my waist, flipping me around and pulling my back against his chest, then realising my other wrist and bringing his arm around my throat in a powerful head lock.  
I growl at him and try and get away, but his grip is too strong.  
Paul is covered in light and morphs back into his human form.   
The two men lay in a bloody heap on the floor, but two are left. The man in black that does not have his hold on me grips his sword in a tight, white-knuckled grip, his arms slightly shaking as he steps around the body of his fallen comrade.   
Paul is visibly weaker, his smile gone, small cuts slash his entire body, and his nice black shirt and pants hang off of him in shreds, showing flashes of his pale skin with every movement.  
Paul glides forward. The man in black swipes at Paul with his sword, but with one graceful movement of his arm, the blade is sent flying through the air, its shiny surface glittering in the soft fire light before clanging to the stone floor.  
The Man, now defenceless, stumbles backward. Even though Paul is wounded and much smaller than he, the man in black seems afraid of him.  
The Man swallows his fear and clumsy rushes forward with both hands above his head in a half-hearted, pathetic, menacing gesture.  
Paul sends his fist into his nose, the crack loud enough to hear from here. Once, twice, three times, Paul punches the Man’s face. With each ejection of Paul’s first, blood splatters his knuckles and horrible cracks ring out.  
After three strikes, the Man falls onto the floor, his legs spladed out in awkward angles.   
Jesus Christ, Paul took him down wounded with ease! The german man is much stronger than he looks!  
The last man standing grips me harder, and the arm around my neck begins to tighten unbearably.  
“Dude, just let her go already.” Paul says, clearly annoyed and aggravated. “She literally killed one of your guys, and the one that smashed his head into the wall is probably a goner too. I'm too bored to dispose of you like the last jerk-off I smashed, so I will probably just end up killing you. Can you please just let her go and die already, I honestly don't feel like standing here waiting for you to make some kind of nobel end.”  
Damn, harsh.  
Wow, I can't believe I managed to think that will I’m slowly being strangled.  
As the air is slowly being pushed from my lungs, I look into Paul’s eyes, which are dark, but still have the same blue grey coloring as Schneider, and see them widen slightly, though his mouth still tilts down in what I see to be fake annoyance.   
I try my best not to panic, but the tightness of the Man’s thick arm scares me and the edges of my vision begin to darken.  
A roar resounds, and a black shape is leaping at me through the air.  
A strangled cry of happiness bubbles from my throat as Schneider tackles me and the man to the floor, his large mass suffocating me even more.  
Paul is on us as well, throwing the huge panther off of us with incredible ease, and the darkness at the edges of my vision lighten.  
With a sickening crack and a pain-stricken shriek, Paul snaps the man’s forearm like a raw spaghetti noodle.  
I am released, and oxygen once again fills my lungs like a flood, and the sudden intake or air is almost to much to handle.  
I roll off of the man and onto the fur rug of the cave floor, coughing and choking on air.  
The man wails like a lioness that lost its cubs, moaning and screaming in a physical pain, but most of all, an emotional one.  
In my teary-eyed state, I can still see the wounded pride and honor swimming in his eyes as he grips his arm and flails.  
Schneider shifts back into his human form with a dark, menacing expression painting his face like a coat of black oil, casting his features into a shadow, and cooling his blue/grey eyes into icy hatred as he glares at the man who lies screaming.  
Even as a man, he stalks the man like panther, hunting his prey, stepping slowly and gracefully over me and to the man. The man sees his incoming doom and scrambles back, landing on his now hideously disfigured arm, and wails again.  
Schneider doesn't smile, he doesn't change his expression as he steps closer, until he is towering over the man.  
The ruined man stares into his eyes, and I know deep down that he is looking into the orbs of his killer.  
I refuse to watch as even more screams follow from the man’s bloodied lips.  
After what seems like a horrific eternity, Schneider is pulling at my hands, which had suddenly found their way up to my ears.  
“Hey, Annalese. Annalese, please.” His voice is muffled by my fingers. I try to move, I do, but I simply can't seem to release my grip.  
The large german man is wrapped around me, all at once. His legs are crossed over my hips, and his arms are pulling me ever closer into his warm chest.  
He smells amazing, like woodsmoke, and that gamey, fur smell of animals. He smells like cedar, the warm breath of a young pup, sweet cinnamon, and fall leaves. Schneider's scent is so alluring and full of safety-admitting feelings that I find myself slowly relaxing into his embrace.  
Schneider reaches up and gently rubs my hands, warming them in his own. After a few minutes, I drop my arms, sound returning quickly.  
I try not look beside me, for I fear deeply of the ruined man’s remains.  
“Come on. Richard knows where we are.” Paul says, no longer smiling.  
Schneider's warmth escapes me when he stands, but his hands never leave mine.


End file.
